¡Vete!
by Vierax
Summary: Kagome, herida,decide a expulsar todos los sentimientos que ha tenido tánto tiempo guardados respecto a la relacion de Kikyo e Inuyasha. ¿Que sucederá con el muchacho? ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿En qué terminará la historia? One Shot cargado de emociones! InuxKag "Si la grandísima tonta fui yo, por enamorarme de este mitad perro..."


**Segundo fic. La verdad, siempre pensé en una escena así...cargada de emociones y sentimientos escondidos. Bueno, mejor que lo lean y opinen ustedes mismos a ver qué tal. Ojala les guste! **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (idola). Pero la trama de la historia fue inventada por mi cabecita.**

**Sin mas , aca la historia!**

* * *

-Kagome.- Su piel se erizó. Esa voz a su espalda...esa voz sólo podía ser de...

- Inuyasha.-

- Por favor, no te vayas Kagome...- Sintió unas manos agarrándola firmemente por los hombros, obligándola a darse media vuelta, quedando frente al hombre que amaba pero que tanto daño le hacía.

- Por favor, no te vayas Kagome...-Kagome se zafó de las manos que la mantenían sujeta por los hombros.

-Entonces vete tú...¡VETE! Aléjate lo más que puedas de mí y no me vuelvas a ver nunca, NUNCA MAS!-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente, Kagome?- La mirada de Inuyasha estaba llena de dolor al oír estas palabras salir de la boca de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga, Inuyasha? ¿Quieres que te siga a todos lados como un perro faldero, tal y como lo haces con Kikyo? ¿O que te perdone cada tontería que cometes una, y otra y otra vez? ¡NO SOY TU JUGUETE! ¡TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!-

-Pero mujer, ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Esto es un malentendido!-

-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! Malentendidos, nunca tienes la culpa, es el destino. Que hiciste una promesa, que murió por ti y cuántas tonterías más...-

-Pero...-

-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAAAAAAAAAAAAJO!.- El muchacho se estrelló repetidas veces contra la tierra.

-¡DEJA DE HACER ESO KAGOME PORFAVOR!.-

-¡No quiero! ¡ABAJO!.-

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo tenía una tonalidad amarillo oscuro con retazos rosados y grises debido a las nubes que lo cubrían parcialmente. Una leve brisa lograba mecer los árboles y espantar a las aves que descansaban sobre estos. Hubiese sido una linda postal de no ser porque Inuyasha y Kagome discutían acaloradamente a un costado del pozo que conecta las distintas épocas.

La muchacha estaba bañada en lágrimas, su mente daba vueltas, adolorida, con el corazón hecho trizas. Se sentía como esas aves que revoloteaban asustadas sin un lugar donde ir... _"Pero ¿Qué es lo que tanto le reclamo? Después de todo, no somos nada...esta en todo su derecho de ir por Kikyo...aunque sea un completo estúpido por ello. Si la grandísima tonta fui yo, por enamorarme de este mitad perro."_ Si, estaba dolida... Lo había perdonado muchas veces, pero su corazón ya no aguantaba. Necesitaba desahogarse, decir todo lo que había estado guardando por miedo de alejar al hanyou; pero no más. Basta de ser la otra, la eterna segunda opción, su paño de lágrimas, la que aguanta ser pisoteada. Esa Kagome venció su punto límite y ahora explotaba. Necesitaba decirle todo, hasta la última gota de sentimientos guardados y reprimidos por tanto tiempo...y no los iba a guardar ni un instante mas, aunque eso significara alejar para siempre de su lado a Inuyasha. Si las cosas tenían que ocurrir de esa forma, así sería...

-Pero Kagome...¡ESCUCHAME!.-

-¡NO QUIERO!- Gritaba la miko, entre sollozos...

-Por favor, Kagome, déjame explicarte...-

-¿Explicarme qué, Inuyasha? ¿Que una vez más la elegiste a ella? No, eso no necesita explicación.-

* * *

(Hace 5 días atrás...)

-Inuyasha, partiré por 3 días a mi época...debo estudiar para unos exámenes...-

-¿3 días? ¿Y qué haré mientras?.-

- Estar con Shippo, Sango y Miroku, esperándome. A mi vuelta, te haré algo especial...hace un año te conocí, cuando estabas sellado en el árbol sagrado ¿Recuerdas? Así que...¡Tienes que estar esperándome!-

A Inuyasha se le había remecido el corazón al saber que Kagome recordaba tan bien el día en el que se conocieron. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro...una sonrisa sincera. Esta niña había llegado a su vida para cambiarla completamente. Hace tiempo que unos sentimientos nuevos habían aflorado en su corazón. Era distinto a lo que había tenido alguna vez por Kikyo.

Por esa sacerdotisa, hace 50 años, sintió algo que creyó era amor...pero cuán equivocado había estado. Aquella mujer había sido el primer ser humano que se había acercado a él, que había conversado con él...el primer ser humano que no lo vio como un monstruo, que no se alejó corriendo al verlo. El creyó era amor, pero ahora lo comprendía...era sólo gratitud, mas amistad y afecto que amor verdadero. Con ella no se sentía tan solo, era comprendido, valorado como ser vivo. No se sentía un ser extraño, no se sentía un hanyou...con Kikyo era simplemente Inuyasha.

Sólo al conocer a Kagome logró desenredar los complicados nudos que formaban sus sentimientos hacia Kikyo. Lento, muy lento logró comprender la realidad...nunca amó realmente a la sacerdotisa que murió protegiendo la perla. Si lo hubiese hecho, jamás habría robado ese preciado tesoro de Shikon luego de sentirse traicionado, jamás habría dudado de ella, habría sabido que todo fue una trampa, que ella no hubiese sido capaz de traicionarlo.

Bastó con una simple jugarreta de Naraku para que lograra cultivar la semilla de resentimiento en su corazón hacia Kikyo...¿Y qué tal de ella? Al fin de cuentas, también sucumbió ante los engaños de Naraku.

Ahora sólo lo que quedaba en su corazón era remordimiento causado por las promesas que le hizo a Kikyo de irse al otro mundo junto con ella, lo cual sabía que no podría cumplir...

Tenía rabia consigo mismo por haber dejado tantas veces sola a Kagome por ir a ver a la sacerdotisa...Rabia, por no haber aclarado sus sentimientos antes y así evitar que Kagome sufriera.

Inuyasha lo sabía, tenía claro los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él. Ella lo amaba, y hace mucho tiempo se lo había dado a entender...también tenía claro todo el daño que le hizo por culpa de Kikyo. _"Tonto...cómo no te diste cuenta antes que tu también la amas". _

Estaba decidido a dejar atrás a Kikyo, era parte del pasado. Kagome era su presente y su futuro.

Fue gracias a ella que descubrió el verdadero sentimiento de amar a alguien. Esa pequeña poco a poco y sin que él se diese cuenta -hasta que ya estaba completamente loco por ella- fue ganándose su corazón. Sus atenciones, su forma de tratarlo desde el primer momento en que lo conoció en el árbol sagrado, su simple forma de ser. Kagome nunca temió frente a él, nunca le demostró desprecio ni odio. Siempre fueron palabras de aliento, una sonrisa en los momentos difíciles, unas lágrimas de tristeza al ver que la vida de él corría peligro.

Kagome nunca le pidió nada a cambio, sólo su compañía. Ahora, daría su vida si fuera necesario con tal de protegerla y nada, ni siquiera Kikyo, podría alejarla de su lado si de él dependía.

Durante estos 3 días de ausencia de Kagome, estaba decidido a buscar a Kikyo para decirle lo que sentía. Cerraría completamente ese círculo vicioso en el cual se había metido, y al final de los tres días... intentaría conversar con Kagome; siempre y cuando su orgullo se lo permitiese. Al fin, le declararía sus sentimientos.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Humm...si.-

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-

-Sí, dentro de 3 días volverás.

-¡Muy bien! Tienes que estar esperándome cuando el sol se oculte. ¿Vale?-

-Vale.- Y la chica desapareció por el pozo devora huesos.

Sin perder ni un instante, Inuyasha se dirigió a la aldea a decirle a sus amigos que se ausentaría por unos días y, ante la mirada atónita de éstos, marchó en busca de Kikyo.

_"Esos deben estar pensando que voy a juntarme con Kikyo...y tienen razón, pero no en el sentido que ellos piensan. ¡Demonios! Será mejor que me apresure...no quiero preocupar a Kagome. Además, lo que menos falta me hace en estos momentos es un malentendido."_

Qué equivocado estaba...si hubiese tenido conocimiento de lo que sucedería unos días después...

Dos días tardó en encontrar a la sacerdotisa. _"Tengo que volver lo antes posible, mañana llega Kagome y no quiero hacerla esperar"._

Kikyo se encontraba en una cueva a orillas de una montaña, recolectando almas. Su imagen le causaba pena. Un cuerpo vacío, dependiente de otros para poder seguir con algo que no se puede llamar 'vida', sino una permanencia vacía en este mundo.

Al verlo, Kikyo fue completamente indiferente. El sentimiento de odio que aún tenía hacia él prevalecía. Aún deseaba fervientemente llevarlo al mas allá con ella, ese era su único objetivo.

-Inuyasha, al fin has venido por mí. Veo que esa muchacha no se encuentra contigo. ¿Es que has decido cumplir tu promesa?-

-Kikyo...-Esa mujer a la que alguna vez tuvo afecto, no amor, le ponía las cosas difíciles. Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para dejar las cosas en claro, aunque eso significase romper sus promesas y herir los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa. Esto tenía que parar ahora.-...yo no he venido a cumplir ninguna promesa. Es más, es todo lo contrario. He tomado una decisión.-

La mujer lo miraba seria. No recordaba una sonrisa sincera de la mujer, esa cara fría era lo único recuerdo que tenía de ella en vida. Siempre seria, escondiendo sus emociones.

-Yo amo a Kagome.- Dicen que las verdades complicadas de confesar es mejor que salgan a la primera, para que sean más fáciles de asimilar.-Ella es mi razón de vivir, hace mucho tiempo...desde que la conocí. No me iré contigo a ningún lado. Tenías que saberlo.-

El silencio prevaleció durante algunos instantes. El rostro de Kikyo se tensó.

-Ya veo, esa maldita ha logrado engatusarte.- La sacerdotisa reflejaba odio, un profundo odio hacia el hanyou.- ¡TU ME HICISTE UNA PROMESA INUYASHA!-

-Kikyo, lo nuestro nunca fue real. ¡NUNCA! Tu vivías pensando en el futuro, en lo que sería mejor para ti. ¿Acaso no entiendes? Solo fue un error...basto que Naraku metiera sus manos para hacer que nos odiáramos. ¡Eso no es amor! ¡Nunca lo fue! - Las palabras eran hirientes, pero necesarias. Sólo así cerraría el ciclo y podría estar tranquilo junto con Kagome.- Kagome en cambio, me quiere por lo que soy, no busca un humano ni un demonio...Ella sí se preocupa por mí. Y yo por ella...-La imagen de Kagome le venía a la mente, cuánto deseaba volver a la aldea para verla salir del pozo y poder abrazarla.- Esto sí es amor...-

-¡MALDITO!- Kikyo estaba sumida en el dolor, la desesperación y la rabia.- Eso eres Inuyasha...¡UN MALDITO! Quieras o no, cumplirás tu promesa..si no eres mío, no eres de nadie. ¡Tu vida me pertenece! Mi permanencia en este mundo ya no tiene sentido, así que este mismo instante te irás conmigo Inuyasha...quieras o no cumplirás, tu promesa.-

Las serpientes de Kikyo rodearon a Inuyasha, aprisionándolo. Contra su voluntad, lo acercaron hacia Kikyo. Luchaba desesperado por zafarse de la trampa...no dejaría que lo llevara al otro mundo. ¡Tenía que estar con Kagome!.

-¡SUELTAME KIKYO!.-

-Nunca Inuyasha...te irás al más allá junto con mi alma.-

Las serpientes amarraron a Kikyo junto con Inuyasha. La sacerdotisa colocó sus manos en los hombros del hanyou, apretándolo fuertemente y debajo de ellos se abrió un portal al mas allá.

_"Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí. ¡Rápido!"_

Pero las serpientes no lo dejaban mover ni siquiera un centímetro. Estaba prisionero y lo peor era que comenzaba a descender lentamente por el portal, sin poder hacer nada.

_"Kagome..."_Era lo único que atravesaba su mente ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Por decidirse a estar con Kagome terminaba yéndose al otro mundo con Kikyo? Esto no tenía sentido...

-¡SUELTAME! Por favor Kikyo...yo...aun pertenezco a este mundo. No ... no soy un cadáver vacío... como tú.- Las serpientes de Kikyo lo apretaban con fuerza, haciéndole difícil respirar. Ya estaba inserto en el portal hasta la cintura...y seguía descendiendo.- Por...lo que más quieras, suéltame.-

-Eso jamás, Inuyasha.-

La sacerdotisa no lo dejaría por ningún motivo. Y eran pocas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sólo su cabeza permanecía fuera del portal y apenas podía respirar. _"Ka...go...me...discúlpame"._

Al ver que nada podía hacer, una lágrima corrió por sus rostro. Tristeza de no poder cumplir con Kagome, por no poder estar más con ella...de no volver a verla...por no confesarle sus sentimientos. Esa lagrima estaba llena del verdadero amor que el hanyou sentía por la muchacha, llena de ilusiones y planes que podrían haber cumplido en un futuro, pero ahora se veían empañados. Kikyo lograría llevarlo al más allá, no veía escapatoria. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y su mente se nublaba. Al final, parece que aquella promesa lo tenía atado.

Cuando casi estaba completamente inserto en el portal, quedó inconsciente por la falta de aire. Kikyo sonreía _"Finalmente estaremos juntos Inuyasha"._

Sin embargo, la mujer no previno lo que sucedió a continuación. A sólo segundos de que el portal se cerrara dejándolos dentro, una luz proveniente de colmillo de acero disipó a las serpientes de Kikyo y en el último instante expulsó a Inuyasha fuera del portal, dejando a Kikyo boquiabierta dentro.

-No es posible...¡NOOOO!- Alcanzó a gritar la mujer segundos antes de que el portal se cerrara sobre ella, dejándola atrapada en el mas allá para siempre y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Inuyasha despertó sin saber lo que ocurría...¿Cuánto tiempo había estado tendido en ese lugar? ¿Qué había sucedido? _"Estoy vivo...Kikyo no me llevo ¿Porqué?" _Dirigió su mirada a su espada, la cual estaba tendida a unos dos metros de distancia y sin explicarse cómo, comprendió que lo había salvado. No le dolió la partida de la sacerdotisa, de hecho, fue un alivio. Lo único presente en su cabeza era Kagome. _"Demonios, ¡Tengo que volver! Quizás cuánto tiempo he estado tendido aquí...¡KAGOME!" _Sin perder tiempo, tomó su espada de vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Inuyasha he regresa...- Su frase quedó a medio terminar al ver que el hanyou no se encontraba esperándola al costado del pozo, y el sol se había ocultado hace unos minutos. - ¿Estará con los demás? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó rumbo a la aldea.

Al caminar, muy cargada con comestibles y regalos para celebrar un año desde que conoció a Inuyasha, llegó a la casa de Kaede, donde se entraban sus amigos...pero ¿Inuyasha?

-Señorita Kagome, ha regresado...-La saludó Miroku con cara de preocupación. Al decir verdad, Shippo, Sango, el monje y la anciana tenían la misma cara. De nerviosismo, mezclada con decepción. _"¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?"_

-Donde...¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- Nadie se atrevió a responder, Kagome ya suponía lo peor.- ¡Respóndanme! ¡Dónde está Inuyasha!-

-Se fue en cuanto volviste a tu época, Kagome...salió corriendo y aún no ha regresado.- Le contestó dudoso Shippo, viéndola con tristeza. No era necesario que ninguno lo dijera en voz alta o que alguien lo confirmara...todos sabían que había ido en búsqueda de Kikyo.

-Inu...yasha.- Kagome se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, cayendo al suelo. Miroku se apresuró a levantarla y recostarla sobre el futón que habían preparado para cuando regresara. Nadie le dirigió palabra a Kagome, para no interrumpir sus pensamientos ni para hacer más doloroso el momento. El ambiente estaba muy tenso, e Inuyasha aun no aparecía.

El día siguiente Kagome se encargó de regalar todas las cosas que había traído para la celebración. _"Esta es la última Inuyasha, mira que abandonarme así...¡Incluso cuando vengo preparada para celebrarte! Y yo, tontamente, creyendo que me esperarías...Esta es la última Inuyasha, ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto. Por mi propio bien, ya basta"._

Ese día tampoco había huella del hanyou. Lamentablemente, nadie sabía que Inuyasha había recobrado la conciencia hace poco debido a aquella desesperante vivencia, ninguno sabía que Kikyo estaba muerta y menos que Inuyasha corría desesperado de vuelta a la aldea para ver a Kagome.

La mañana siguiente, Kagome arregló temprano sus cosas para volver a su época. No pasaría de hoy esperando a Inuyasha y estaba decidida a volver con su familia. Pasó el día con sus tres amigos, intentando despejar su mente para no pensar en lo que habría hecho Inuyasha con Kikyo. _"Eres un traidor"_ Pensaba constantemente la muchacha, dolida.

Al acercarse el atardecer, Kagome tomó sus cosas, ante la mirada triste de sus amigos. Estaba decidida a irse. Le dolía separarse de esta forma pero lo hacía por su bien...su corazón tenía que sanar y en este lugar no lo lograría. El tiempo haría que olvidara a Inuyasha, confiaba en ello...aunque fuera difícil.

-¿Estás segura Kagome?- Le preguntó al borde de las lágrimas Shippo.

- Espero que pueda estar más tranquila en su época, señorita Kagome.-

- No dudes en volver, Kagome. Siempre te estaremos esperando.-

Las despedidas siempre son tristes, pero ésta lo era de manera especial. Inuyasha no volvía hace 5 días y Kagome sentía que había perdido la batalla. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el Sengoku y aunque extrañaría a sus amigos, sabía que era lo mejor. Si Inuyasha no estaba con ella, no quería permanecer en esa época.

- Gracias muchachos...- Sin cavilar mucho, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pozo. Le había solicitado a los chicos no acompañarla, quería hacer ese trayecto sola por última vez. El atardecer estaba más cerca y el cielo tenía unos exquisitos colores amarillos y rosados, ofreciéndole una vista espléndida.

Estaba a sólo unos pasos del pozo, a sólo unos pasos de su antigua vida. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó, dispuesta a disfrutar unos últimos instantes en ese lugar que tantas alegrías y tristezas le había traído.

_"Extrañare esto...sobre todo a ti, Inuyasha. Espero ... espero que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado". _La chica estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que pedían salir, casi a gritos. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia el pozo, dispuesta a adentrarse en este.

Sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia..._"Já, no puede ser él...sería imposible. De seguro fue el viento...mejor me apresu..." _Pero no logró terminar sus pensamientos.

-Kagome.- Su piel se erizó. Esa voz a su espalda...esa voz sólo podía ser de...

- Inuyasha.-

- Por favor, no te vayas Kagome...- Sintió unas manos agarrándola firmemente por los hombros, obligándola a darse media vuelta...quedando frente al hombre que amaba pero que tanto daño le hacía.

* * *

-Pero Kagome...¡ESCUCHAME!.-

-¡NO QUIERO!- Gritaba la miko, entre sollozos...

-Por favor, Kagome, déjame explicarte...-

-¿Explicarme qué, Inuyasha? ¿Que una vez más la elegiste a ella? No, eso no necesita explicación.-

- Por favor Kagome...escúchame.- Cuánto le dolía al hanyou ver a su amada Kagome de esa forma, llorando, completamente dolida debido a su culpa. _"Eres un maldito Inuyasha, mira lo que le has hecho" _Le decía una parte dentro de él mismo, mientras la otra le recalcaba que, después de todo, no era intencional el daño que le había hecho esta vez, no era del todo su culpa. _"Claro que fue tu culpa ¿Por que tuviste que ir a ver a Kikyo? ¿Acaso no podías dejar así las cosas con ella? ¿O querías verla por una última vez?"_ ¡Claro que no! Él solo...el sólo quiso aclarar las cosas para comenzar bien y tranquilo con Kagome. Pero al parecer, todo había salido mal. _"Nunca debí ir a buscarla...¡Nunca!"_

Inuyasha veía triste el estado en el cual se encontraba Kagome...finalmente había explotado y era entendible. Al fin y al cabo, mucho había aguantado ya sin reventar. La dejó llorar unos instantes, sin reclamarle. Durante mucho tiempo él se había comportado terrible con ella, la dejaba constantemente y la pequeña hasta tuvo que aguantar escenas que él nunca hubiera podido tolerar si los papeles hubiesen sido al revés: Kagome con otro y él de espectador.

Le dolía el alma verla así, no aguantaba verla sufrir, menos ahora que estaba decidido por ella, que lucharía por ella...que la amaba con todo su ser y estaba consciente de ello.

Sólo pudo abrazarla mientras la muchacha seguía llorando. Kagome no se inmutó, tampoco se alejó del muchacho. Siguió derramando lágrimas, ahora mojando el traje de Inuyasha.

¿Porque tenía que venir ahora Inuyasha? ¿Por qué se había devuelto? Justo ahora que estaba decidida a volver con su familia venía este mitad bestia a desbaratarle sus planes...otra vez le lastimaba el corazón y volvía junto a ella. ¿Cuántas veces ya había reparado esos pedazos que quedaban en su interior cada vez que el muchacho se ausentaba para ver a Kikyo? ¿Acaso no había llegado ya a su límite? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que unir esas piezas para rearmar su corazón hecho trizas? ¡Ninguna! No era justo...pero sentir que Inuyasha la abrazaba sólo logró que derramara aún mas lágrimas.

-Kagome, lo siento...- La voz de Inuyasha la hizo reaccionar y de un solo movimiento, apartó al muchacho de ella de un solo tirón.

-¿Sentir qué? ¿Eh? ¿Dejarme otra vez, botada, por ir a ver a esa Kikyo?-

-Siento haberte dejado sola...-

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Finalmente, Kagome estaba botando todo lo que había estado guardando...la caja de pandora se había abierto e Inuyasha lo sabía.- ¡De nada sirve hacer las mismas cosas una y otra vez y luego pedir perdón! ¡ESO NO ES ARREPENTIMIENTO INUYASHA! Eso...es descaro.-

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kagome era como una puñalada para él. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón...estaba dispuesto a que la muchacha se desahogara pero no se rendiría y aunque lo costara, volvería a recuperar su corazón.

-Kagome, yo sólo fui a ver a Kikyo para...- Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Lo sabia...sabía que habías ido con ella. ¡No tienes que recalcármelo, Inuyasha!.- Le dolía profundamente decirle todas estas cosas, pero era necesario...- Fuiste con ella otra vez, como tantas veces...¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡ELLA NO TE AMA INUYASHA! Sólo volvió del más allá para matarte ¿No ves? Y tu...¡SIEMPRE BUSCANDOLA COMO UN PERRO!-

Inuyasha no podía decir nada, quería que Kagome terminara de decir todo lo que tenía guardado...ya tendría tiempo él para explicarle las cosas cuando se calmara.

- ¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de todo el daño que se hicieron, sigas insistiendo en volver a su lado?...¿Acaso no ves? El amor verdadero nunca se disuelve por un percance...el amor verdadero conoce a la perfección las reacciones del ser amado. Si hubieras amado a Kikyo y ella a ti, jamás habrían dudado uno del otro...habrían buscado qué fue lo que sucedió...No se habrían dejado engañar tan fácilmente. ¡NO ES POSIBLE! Ella jamás te quiso por lo que eres Inuyasha...-

El hanyou solo miraba al suelo. Kagome tenía razón en todo, absolutamente todo. Él jamás dudaría de Kagome. Si Naraku hubiese hecho esa trampa con ella, de seguro no habría caído...sabía que ella no era capaz de traicionarlo. Pero Kikyo, bueno, ya sabía que ese no había sido verdadero amor, ahora tenía que hacer que Kagome también lo comprendiera.

- Ella siempre buscó que fueras humano. No quería al mitad demonio, mitad humano...quería la promesa del Inuyasha transformado por la perla. Yo...yo te quiero tal cual eres Inuyasha...Así, como hanyou. No quiero un humano, tampoco un demonio...te quiero a ti.- Kagome veía a los ojos de Inuyasha con profunda tristeza. - ¿Nunca lo comprendiste? Yo te amo Inuyasha...pero ya no puedo aguantar más que sigas en búsqueda de alguien que sólo quiere hacerte daño. Tengo que irme...alejarme de ti. Por mi bien. Nunca entenderás lo que significa en verdad amar...Puedes cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Kikyo. Ve...¡VETE CON ELLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-

Kagome se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a saltar al pozo y no ver más a su amado Inuyasha, pero sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

-Kagome...-La chica se desplomó en el suelo, estaba completamente destrozada. Cada palabra que dijo le dolió tanto más a ella que al muchacho.- Todo lo que has dicho es verdad.-

La muchacha quedó petrificada ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Yo nunca amé a Kikyo...contigo...contigo me di cuenta lo que significa amar a alguien, espero no haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde.-

Ambos estaban arrodillados. Lentamente Kagome se dio vuelta para ver al chico a los ojos. _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo..."_

-¿Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha?-

- Fui en busca de Kikyo para aclarar las cosas, decirle que era contigo con quien quería, deseaba y tenía que estar...- Las lagrimas de Kagome comenzaron a detenerse. La chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Inuyasha apretó un poco más los brazos de la chica con sus garras, tratando de retenerla junto a él.- Demoré porque ella quiso llevarme al mas allá Kagome, pero mi espada me salvó. Lo hizo porque mi destino eres tú. Mi lugar no era con Kikyo. Luego de eso, quedé inconsciente no sé por cuánto tiempo...en cuanto pude volví por ti.- Kagome abrazó el pecho de Inuyasha fuertemente. Se sentía culpable por todas las palabras hirientes que había dicho anteriormente.- Ella se fue de este mundo, definitivamente. Y yo estoy aquí por ti y para ti Kagome...-Tomó la barbilla de la muchacha, alzando su rostro que se encontraba sumergido en su pecho.

-Inuyasha lo siento tanto...todas las cosas que te dije...-

-Eran la verdad. Viví engañado mucho tiempo y sólo conseguí dañarte. Lo que menos quiero en este mundo es hacerte sufrir...ya no mas.- Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno con el otro. ¡Por fin! Después de tantos malentendidos, las cosas estaban funcionando. Al parecer, Inuyasha no estaba tan perdido como creía..veía un destello de esperanza en los ojos de Kagome que, aunque hinchados por tanto llorar, ahora irradiaban ilusión. Se animó a continuar.- ¿Me perdonas? Por lo que más quieras Kagome, dale una oportunidad a este tonto...que está loco por ti.-

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo parecía tan irreal, tan mágico. Sólo en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que después de decirle todas esas cosas a su amado lograría al fin una declaración por parte de éste.

-Inuyasha...yo...-Realmente no sabía qué decir. Sentía una felicidad enorme, luego de ser la mujer con el corazón destrozado, pasó a ser la mujer más feliz del universo. ¿Extraño, no?

-No es necesario que me respondas ahora, Kagome...Yo te amo solo a ti. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- Armándose de valor, Inuyasha se acercó a la muchacha hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, pero lleno de sentimientos. Sus bocas se transmitieron el amor que era imposible demostrar con palabras. Un beso cargado de energía, de ilusiones que volvían a formarse, de sueños que habían estado destrozados y ahora volvían a la vida.

Luego de un instante, el más maravilloso para ambos, separaron sus rostros y el muchacho agregó, nervioso.

-Ahora ni pienses que te volverás a tu época.- A lo que la muchacha sólo pudo sonreír tímida.

Definitivamente, estos días habían sido de lo mas locos. Y pensar que todo ocurrió justo a un año de haberse conocido..._"Valió la pena que se haya demorado en volver"_ pensaba para sus adentros Kagome, riendo, ahora feliz al estar junto con su querido hanyou.

-Nunca me alejare de ti, Kagome.- Fue la promesa que hizo Inuyasha, esta vez, la cumpliría a como diera lugar. Finalmente, se mente comprendía a cabalidad lo que era amar a alguien, y ese alguien, era su Kagome...su pequeña y adorada Kagome.


End file.
